This invention relates to a notepad attachment for a vehicle steering wheel.
According to this invention there is provided a notepad attachment for a vehicle steering wheel having a hub and one or more spokes, which attachment comprises a platform member for resting against the hub of the wheel with the general plane of the platform member substantially normal to the axis of rotation of the wheel, the platform member having circumferentially-spaced apertures or other guides for a flexible tie whereby the platform member can be anchored to the spoke or spokes of the wheel, and a notepad secured to and backed by the platform member.
The platform member may conveniently have a clip or other holder for releasably locating a pencil, ball point pen or other writing instrument, and the writing instrument may be attached to the platform member by a cord so that the instrument does not become lost if released by the user.
In a preferred construction, a resilient mounting cushion is disposed between the platform member and the steering-wheel so as to prevent the platform member from rattling against the steering wheel.
According to a preferred feature of the invention, the flexible tie means comprises an elastically extensible cord or threading lace which can be threaded through the apertures and behind the spoke or spokes of the steering wheel for securing the platform member to the steering wheel. The number and arrangement of the apertures is preferably such that the platform member can be disposed with the apertures symmetrically arranged with respect to the spokes of a wheel having any number of spokes from one to four.